1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk accommodating device for accommodating a disk therein, a disk apparatus which includes the disk accommodating device, and a portable electronic apparatus which includes the disk apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a disk apparatus is known which carries out recording of data on a disk and reading out of data from a disk on which data are recoded magnetically or optically. In recent years, the size of such a disk apparatus as just described has a tendency to decrease, and also portable disk apparatus are known. As one of such portable disk apparatus as just described, a disk apparatus (electronic apparatus) is known which includes a lid member (lid section) for opening and closing an exterior housing member (outer housing) and a holder provided on the lid member for accommodating a disk (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-267828).
In the disk apparatus disclosed in the document mentioned, if the lid member is opened with respect to the exterior housing, then a holder provided on the inner side of the lid member is exposed to enable insertion of a disk into the holder. Therefore, if the lid member is closed with respect to the exterior housing in a state wherein the disk is inserted in the holder, then the disk is accommodated into the inside of the exterior housing together with the holder.
However, the disk apparatus disclosed in the document mentioned above has a problem in that, when a disk is accommodated into the exterior housing, since it is necessary to insert the disk into the holder provided on the lid member, the disk cannot be accommodated into the exterior housing readily. Further, the disk apparatus has a problem in that, even where the lid member is pivoted so as to move away from the exterior housing to open a disk accommodating opening by a great amount, the disk cannot be taken out readily because the disk is accommodated in the holder.